Pensamientos Prohibidos
by Itako DiaNna
Summary: Hola! Se trata de su forma de pensar y de sentir. Es un AnnaYoh, espero que sea de su agrado. Leanlo, de verdad les va a gustar


**Pensamientos prohibidos**

¡¡¡Hola!!! Es un fic corto pero lindo, espero que les guste.  
  
¬¬ Shaman King no me pertenece, pertenece a: Hiroyuki Takei. Pero la historia es mía, jijiji.  
  
Cuando aparece este signo – quiere decir que están hablando, lo demás solo son pensamientos que ellos tienen.

_(Yoh)_  
  
Anna si a veces no fueras tan fría conmigo, si mostraras más tus sentimientos, si confiaras más en mi, tal vez yo también pudiera ser más abierto contigo y con los demás, si tu me mostraras tu rostro tal vez yo te mostraría el mío, aunque la verdad no te escondo mucho, solo que no me gusta preocupar a la gente y menos a mis amigos, ah y lo principal que te escondo es que te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, te escondo que no puedo dejar de vivir sin ti, si tu no estas hasta el aire se me va, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti, es imposible, siempre me desconcentro cuando no te tengo cerca, porque en mis pensamientos siempre estas, tú mi amor, mi vida, mi alma y mi fuerza.  
  
Tú eres todo lo que necesito para vivir.

Tú eres todo lo que necesito para morir.  
  
_(Anna)  
_  
Pero no puedo seguir así, no es que no te ame, solo que no puedo mas, pero no te preocupes que nunca te olvidare jamás.  
  
Mi Yoh, no te das cuenta que estoy esperando una señal de tu amor, pero lo único que recibo son muestras de cariños hacia tus amigos, ¡hacia tus amigos!, ¿y yo qué?, solo soy tu prometida, solo eso, solo soy la persona que durmió contigo una noche, que lloro por ti un par de veces, que no le importo dejar su vida de lado y esconder toda clase de sentimientos solo para estar contigo, ¿qué mas necesitas para saber que te amo?.  
  
Yoh, eres como un suspiro, eres mi delirio, ere un...tonto.  
  
_(Yoh)_  
  
Yo tampoco puedo seguir así, no me dejas dormir, es inevitable pensar en ti, me estoy volviendo loco, loco por este amor que no me deja vivir.  
  
Anna si solo pudiera besarte, si pudiera abrazarte y decirte lo que siento, pero se me hace tan difícil con tu carácter, a veces llego a tenerte miedo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de tenerte miedo? Si con tu sonrisa se me ilumina el día, si con tus palabras se me hace menos pesada la vida.  
  
Anna...mi Annita, eres todo para mí...  
  
_(Anna)_  
  
Hay Yoh, si dejaras de tenerme miedo, porque se que me temes, no hay otra explicación para tu actitud.  
  
Diablos que haces aquí, no y que te ibas a pasar todo el día con Manta, que diablos haces aquí, no puedes verme así, no con mis sentimientos expuestos, ¡no!  
  
_(Yoh)_  
  
Anna no pude irme para donde Manta, no así, no pensando todo el tiempo en este amor que siento por ti, si te veo ahora, juro que te dejare mi amor y tal vez podría dormir mejor, porque la verdad contigo cerca me siento feliz, me siento lleno, me siento...completo.  
  
¡¡Anna!! ¿Que haces aquí abajo?, se supone que estabas dormida, ¿Por qué me miras así? Annita no lo aguanto, te diré lo que me esta matando...ya no puedo mas, ya no lo voy a poder evitar.  
  
_(Anna/Yoh)  
_  
(Anna)-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
(Yoh)-¿Yo?  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
-¡Anna!  
  
(Yoh)-Tengo que hablar contigo  
  
(Anna)-Ahora no  
  
(Yoh)-¿Por qué no?  
  
(Anna)-Porque no puedo hacerlo ahora  
  
-Anna déjame un segundo  
  
-Yoh yo...no puedo ahora  
  
_(Anna)_  
  
¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi?, ¡¡aléjate por favor!!  
  
_(Yoh)  
_  
Es ahora o nunca  
  
_(Anna)_  
  
¿Qué esta haciendo?, ¡me beso!  
  
_(Yoh)_  
  
-Anna yo...  
  
_(Anna)  
_  
-Calla...solo bésame  
  
_(Yoh)_  
  
Por fin, por fin voy a dormir tranquilo, por fin te tengo cerca, por fin mi secreto a sido descubierto, y es por mi, jijijiji, Annita por fin puedo vivir tranquilo, sin ningún amor matándome lentamente, ahora puedo dormir sin este tormento, ahora dormiré junto a ti, ahora viviré este amor contigo y no sin ti...  
  
Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito para vivir.

Tú eres todo lo que necesito para morir.  
  
_(Anna)  
_  
Por fin, Yoh, por fin has ahogado mi sufrimiento, por fin me has sacado de este infierno, gracias, gracias por hacerme tan feliz, gracias por llenarme de ti...  
  
_(Anna/Yoh)_  
  
-Yoh, gracias...  
  
-Anna...de nada...  
  
(Yoh)-Solo déjame decirte una última cosa  
  
(Anna)-No lo hagas, ya lo se  
  
(Yoh)-Ya sabias que te amo  
  
(Anna)-No  
  
(Yoh)-¿Entonces que sabias?  
  
(Anna)-Que yo te amo...  
  
**FIN.  
**  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Pueden escribirme a mi e-mail dianariosdsthotmail.com


End file.
